Strawberry Milk
by gummysnakes
Summary: Trickster John has a taste of Trickster Roxy's strawberry milk, right from the source. WONK.
"Heeheehee! Touch me John, touch me!"

"Gosh, you don't have to tell me twice!"

And just like that, John gets his hands on Roxy's plump and juicy breasts, as if he's done it before. Truthfully, he's not done anything like this. And yet, the juju is known to remove any and all inhibition.

With a sensual little purr, Roxy runs her own hands through John's golden yellow hair, being careful to avoid disturbing the pink lollipop that seemed to be stuck there. John looked even cuter with that lollipop - Roxy simply had to make sure she didn't move it! Oh, how she wanted to drag her tongue along its surface and give it a taste…

But it was John's turn first! And so, she presented herself out to him, puffing out her chest so that her candy-coated lover could get an eyeful of those bags of dough. And much to Roxy's happiness, John did more than just look.

He pinched Roxy's right nipple between two fingers, and used his other hand to fondle and caress Roxy's left breast, practically drooling with arousal. With a toothy grin, John looked back up to the blue-haired girl seated on his lap.

"They look so scrumptious, Roxy! Ooh, ooh! I have an idea!"

Roxy gasped. An idea? She'll be damned if she didn't hear it. "What's your idea? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Hahaha! How about I show you instead?" And with a flirtatious wink, John leaned in close and flicked his tongue against one of Roxy's puffy nipples. The girl immediately shuddered and squeaked, holding onto John's head loosely with her hand.

"OMG John! You lil rascal~!" Roxy giggled, keeping herself pressed up against John. "Do it again!"

"Again?!"

"AGAIN!"

And so he did. John happily continued, following around Roxy's areola with his tongue, dragging it in little circles around her nipple. Roxy hummed gently, enjoying the sensation of John's warm and wet tongue on her breast. She reached back behind John and pushed his head against her, urging him to continue without using any words.

Licking soon turned to sucking as John wrapped his lips around Roxy's puffy nipple, giving it a curious little nibble.

"Aah! That's it, baby… Keep goin', ohhh yeah!"

"Mmmhmmm!"

John cupped Roxy's breasts with both hands, sucking harder from Roxy's nipple and slurping noisily at the sweet liquid that soon began to flow from there. As soon as the saccharine fluid made contact with his taste buds, John seemed to go into overdrive, moaning with utter delight as he drank down Roxy's breast milk.

Reluctantly he pulls away, only to speak, with pink milk dripping from his lips. "Wowie zowie, Roxy! You taste like strawberry milk!"

"Aw shitskies! REALLY?!" Roxy beamed, the blush on her cheeks matching the color of the milk that slowly dripped right from the source. "I never knew!"

John went right back to work, wrapping his lips around Roxy's nipple to suck down the salmon-colored milk that began to gently pour forth. John moaned with pleasure as he drank down Roxy's sweet breast milk. His pants had long since felt tighter than usual, but that could be dealt with later. For now, John couldn't seem to get enough of what Roxy was giving him!

"Oooohh yessss! Pffhahaha, that tickles! It tickles!" Roxy giggled happily, raking her fingers through John's hair as she kept straddling him, grinding up against John as he indulged himself with her milk. The sensation of having John's lips wrapped around her plush nipple to drink her milk… It was like nothing Roxy had ever felt before. She wanted, _needed_ , more. And thankfully, they were just getting started.

"Mmm! Mhm!" John nodded with approval as Roxy ground herself down on his lap. The girl continued to hump her sugary sweetheart with vim and vigor, taking great pleasure out of their situation.

"Drink as much as you want! Drink it all! Keep goin'! Chug, chug, chug!" Roxy's cheering soon turned to breathy moans as John nibbled on Roxy's gumdrops, taking turns to get each nipple in his mouth. He would indulge himself until the taps ran dry, although it didn't seem like such a scenario would ever occur. The steady trickle of strawberry milk continued to spill, and spill, and spill…

John suddenly pulls away, panting, mouth stained from the seemingly endless supply of delicious milk that Roxy was providing. "Phew… Phew! There's so much!"

"There's SO much! And it's all for you, John!"

"All for meeee!"

"Yay!" With a sudden assertive flourish, Roxy pushed John's face into her breasts, making him motorboat them with great impatience. While he did this, Roxy couldn't help but continue to bump and grind atop John's lap, feeling the thick shaft inside his pants grow stiffer still.

And if he was going to enjoy her milk, then she was going to enjoy his as well!

"Johnjohnjohn," she said quickly, scooting off of his lap only to fumble with his pants zipper. "Gimme dat cock!"

"Wowzers, okay!" He gave the hyperactive girl the help she so desired, and in no time, John's pants were off, and his stiff cock was exposed, pointing up towards the ceiling and throbbing gently as if saluting.

Just as quickly as his pants come off, a pair of lips wrap around the head of John's cock, causing him to moan and gasp from the sudden jolt of pleasure running through him. With surprising expertise, Roxy bobbed her head up and down on John's cock, taking it halfway down her throat with each trip. And as she began to take more, the sound of her gagging and slurping filled the room, along with the scent of candy.

"Oh sweet fucking hell!" yelled John, reaching out to cup Roxy's cheek as she gave him a sloppy blowjob. "Keep going, keep going, keep going! It feels so good!"

"Mhm!" Roxy nodded enthusiastically as her lips were wrapped around the throbbing head of John's cock, going back to sucking him shortly thereafter. Her wet, sucking sounds filled John's ears, and turned him on immensely. As Roxy treated John's length like it was a large lollipop on its own, he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, facefucking her with enthusiastic little pumps of his hips.

"Mff, mff, mff!" moaned Roxy, taking his thrusts eagerly and with rising arousal. As she continued to suck his cock, she began to taste something else on her tongue. Pulling away to take a close look, Roxy gasped aloud when she saw John's precum rise to the tip of his cock.

It had a light blue appearance, and it tasted like raspberry! With another giddy giggle, Roxy flicked her tongue against the tip of John's cock, getting all of the precum as it collectively pooled to the tip.

"Mmm! John, John! You taste like raspberry!"

"Oh my god, really?! No fooling!?"

"No!"

"Then keep sucking!"

"I will!"

And so she did, once again taking John's cock into her mouth to suck him off, continuing the blowjob as she drank down John's light blue, raspberry-flavored precum. John eagerly placed his hand behind Roxy's head, urging her to go faster and deeper. This only increased the volume and frequency of Roxy's gagging, and John's cock twitched as a result of the pleasure he was feeling.

Roxy snaked a hand down between her legs and into her panties, starting to play with herself as she tasted John. As more of his precum collected at the tip of his cock, more precum slid down her throat. She swallowed it all happily, blushing intensely as she sucked his throbbing length.

"Ohhhh yes, Roxy, yes! Ahhh, yeah!"

Roxy reluctantly pulled away to plant a series of kisses all over John's cock, jerking him off with a gentle, yet restless hand. A thin string of saliva connected her lips to the tip of John's cock, even as she spoke. "Do you liiiiike that, John?!"

"I sure do! I love it!"

"It feels super fuckin' duper for me too! Ooh, ooh! Let me try somethin'!"

And before long, John's thick candy cane was sandwiched between Roxy's sugar cookies, her nipples still idly dripping their strawberry milk. The energetic girl moved her breasts up and down, essentially stroking John's cock between her tits while she gave the tip of his cock a smooch as often as she could.

John's moans and groans of ecstasy filled the room, as did Roxy's own little grunts of effort. She continued to jerk him off using her breasts, giving John his first titjob. The effort had begun to cause gentle little splashes of strawberry milk to coat John's cock, only making his thrusting more slick as he pumped his shaft in between Roxy's breasts.

"Aah, yeah, yeah! Oh, yeah!" moaned Roxy, her blue hair already disheveled from their activities. "Fuck my tits, John! Do it! Faster, FASTER!"

"I AM, I AM!"

A light and rhythmic slapping sound could be heard as John's hips smacked against the underside of Roxy's breasts with each thrust, making them jiggle. John moaned and moaned, hardly able to hold back any longer from the euphoric sensation Roxy was giving him.

"Roxy, Roxy! Guess what?"

"Nnff, what, John? Say it!"

"I'm gonna-nnngh, aahhh!" John reached his powerful climax before he could finish his sentence, groaning and grunting as he released his hot, thick load. The light blue raspberry spunk splashed against Roxy's face, splattering against her skin and staining her in a gloriously colorful mess. It kept coming and coming, each spurt of his sticky load accentuated with a grunt of pleasure.

As his mess continued and the strength of the shots died down, Roxy giggled with utter delight, the rest of John's frosting staining and coating her puffy cupcakes. The resulting mess was a mixture of pink and blue, appropriate despite the circumstances surrounding their romp.

"Ahhhh! Phew! Fuuuuck!" John tipped his head back, panting gently, caught in the middle of his afterglow with his still-rigid cock still between Roxy's breasts.

"OMG JOHN LOOK," urged Roxy, jiggling her breasts to show off the blue and pink mess they had created together. "Looklooklook!"

"I see! Oh, it looks so nice! How does it taste?" John reached out and scooped some of it up, pushing his stained fingers into Roxy's mouth with a grin, watching the girl drink it down eagerly.

"Soooo good! So good! You taste so fuckin' great! WE taste great!" Roxy licked her lips, only getting a fraction of the mess cleaned up this way. She shuffles to a new position immediately after getting the rest of her clothes off, hovering her wet muff right above John's cock.

"One more time! I want it inside!" said Roxy, bringing her cum-stained face inches from John's.

"I'll give you more and more! C'mere, Roxy! Sit!"

She certainly didn't need to be told twice. John's cock slides deep into Roxy's pussy as she sits herself down on his lap, already gasping with pleasure as her entrance accepts his thick shaft.

Roxy immediately feels snug when John pushes himself deep inside, her warmth clamping down on his cock and taking him in. With her hands on John's shoulders, Roxy immediately starts to bounce up and down on his cock, panting and moaning as she rode him.

"Aahh! Yeah! Oh yeah, John! Fuck me, fuck me real good! Heehee~!"

"Oh absolutely! Take it!" John held onto Roxy's hips as she bounced on him, fucking the blue-haired girl who sat atop him. He leaned in closely, once again taking a nipple into his mouth while he thrust up into Roxy Lalonde.

Roxy alternated between giggling and moaning as John fucked her, staying as close as she could so that he could continue to suck and lick her breasts fervently. "Eeep! John, that t-tickles! Aahhh!"

Their moans and grunts blended together, just as their fluids did prior. Just as their fluids will again, quite soon. The room carried with it, the scent of lust and sugar. Of sex and arousal and raspberry and strawberry.

Roxy moaned and grunted as she rode John's cock, once again moving her fingers through his golden yellow hair with a giddy little laugh. Her stained breasts continued to jiggle as she bounced, and John switched from left nipple to right nipple, back to left nipple, sucking down all of the strawberry milk that Roxy so generously provided.

"J-Johnnnn~" said Roxy with a sensual moan, "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Keep goin', John! I'm so f-fuckin' close!"

"Me too, me too!" yelled John.

"John! John, I have an idea!"

"What is it? Tell me! I need to know!"

"Let's cum together! Cum with me, John!" begged Roxy, bouncing faster on John's cock and feeling him push deep inside of her hot and wet entrance. John nodded quickly.

"Yes, good idea! Great idea!" He latched himself onto Roxy's nipple once again to silence his loud yelling and moaning, and also to continue drinking her delicious strawberry breast milk. Roxy was on the peak of her orgasm, her cries of pleasure getting louder and more frequent.

Roxy screamed out with utter glee as she reached her climax with John, shuddering and shaking with pleasure as more strawberry-scented juices oozed and splashed from her pussy. At the same time, John grunted as he reached his own climax, unloading his hot and gooey cream deep inside Roxy, filling his confection-scented cutie pie right up.

Roxy felt full when John stuffed her full of his cum, her playful moans and giggles mixing together along with their essences. She gently caressed John's cheek, panting heavily as they shared in their delightful afterglow.

"Haaah… Ohhh… Ohhh John! That felt so good! Too good!" Roxy ran a hand through her own disheveled blue hair, still blushing just as John did.

"I know! Oh, so good! Amazing! Wonderful!"

"So fuckin' wonderful! Mmmm…" Roxy ground on John even with his cock still buried inside of her, still slick and wet from their prior orgasm. She felt so full and warm and satisfied…

And yet, the craving for raspberry only grew stronger. With a playful wink, Roxy spoke again. "Heeeeeey John! John! I have an idea!"

"Another idea! Tell me! What is it?"

"We should… Go again!"

"AGAIN?"

"AGAIN, YES, AGAIN!"

"One more time!"

"Twenty more times, yes!"

As if they had never lost their energy, John and Roxy continue their sexual romp with intense endurance, sharing their delicious fluids with one another, with overwhelming joy. Only in the end would they find themselves sticky and sore.

But for now, John was more than happy with giving Roxy all of the raspberry-flavored essence she wanted, just as Roxy was content with sharing her strawberry milk.


End file.
